


Fall from the top

by Imamessbutjustpretendimfine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cycling, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine/pseuds/Imamessbutjustpretendimfine
Summary: Hinata is determined to get to volleyball practice, despite the storm that is currently sapping the heat from his bones.Next time he gets on his bike he should be more careful.





	Fall from the top

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old so I'm not so sure with the story but here it is anyway

It was raining. The type of rain that left you shivering and soaked to the bone. Permeating through your clothes and skin and muscles giving a chill that takes hours to remove. But Hinata was not a quitter.

Not even a storm would stop him from playing volleyball. As he rode down the road, having passed the top of the mountain, he shivered, a rumble of thunder roaring at him as though to warn him to hurry up. He was beginning to question his choice to not ask his mum to take him, mainly because it would be a hassle for her when she had to get Natsu ready. 

The water had already soaked his clothes and his muscles began to ache with the force he was putting them under. His legs were moving at a rapid pace, trying to generate as much heat as possible but it was quickly sapped away with the rain that ran down to his shoes. 

But Hinata Shouyou was no quitter. He wouldn't let a little storm stop him from playing. He pedalled on, speeding up faster and faster down the already steep hill. Maybe that was his first mistake. Or maybe it was choosing to go volleyball club that day. He pushed his uperbody over the bike, and then the bike hit a stone.

It wouldn't have been very big but the bike lurched forward, throwing Hinata from it before clattering onto the ground. The sky lit up lightening as though the sky was laughing at his misfortune and he was not ammused as he pulled himself up.

Pain shot threw his body, originating from several different places on his body. He let out a groan, carefully placing himself back onto the ground for fear he had broken something and would make it worse. He waited moving parts of his body to see what hurt. Pain burnt his left leg as he moved it to the side making him gasp and immediately relax the limb. He had landed onto his left side and he knew that even if he had managed to escape breaking any bones there would be a large bruise to prove the accident. 

His mind began to cloud over and he was freaking out, whatever calm had appeared was gone and he was scrambling around, looking for his phone. He had placed the device in his bag so as not to get it wet in transit but he didn't care.

He pulled up the last person he had texted, and pressed the call button ignoring his body's plea to relax. The phone rang for a few seconds before a voice joined the line. "Dumbass, where are you? You better not be skip-"  
"Ka-yama?" He asked, hoping his voice would overpower the rain. "Hinata? What wrong?" The setter replied and Hinata could identify fear in the other boys voice. "Fell off m'bike. I-" another wave of pain crashed down on him making him gasp.

"Can't move. S'cold." He said, his teeth clattering together as he Reyes to speak. There was a pause on the other sid ends Hinata wondered if his phone had broken. "Where are you?" Kageyama half yelled, his voice just reaching hinatas ears. "I, I d'know, I took the norm' route." He said, gritting his teeth together.

He could just make out several voice on the other side and when the voice reappeared again it was Suga who was speaking. "Hinata, listen you have to stay on the line with me, okay?" Hinatas mind was dogging over and he nodded before realising he was alone. "'Kay."   
"Hinata, you need to tell me where you're hurt. Do you have any broken bones or cuts?" The sky rumbled again making Hinata squeak before a different rumbling joined the thunder. For a second hinatas mind didn't register it and then he realised it was a car. He pulled his face around to look down the road to see a huge lorry trecking up the concrete. 

Fear gripped him as it got louder and louder. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited to be squashed by the oncoming vehicle. The sound smashed around his skull, he could feel the heat from the exhaust and the way the machine spit up the gravel. 

He let out a scream but he wasn't squashed. He opened his eyes hoping the lorry had noticed him but the lorry was still moving past him, the wheels painfully close to his legs but just far enough away that they had been saved. "Hinata?" Sugas frantic voice yelled and hinatas mind started zoning in on the thunder, the flashes of white in the sky and he felt short of breath.

His lungs quickly turned to stone, his skin tightening over his back and he clenched his eyes shut as an attempt to get rid of the rain battering his hypersensitive skin. The darkness was so much worse, and he misheard every crash of thunder as another truck coming unbearably close to him, breathing on him like some sort of terrile beast. 

The lightening reflected on his eyelids, like daggers waiting to get him. He could feel himself losing breath as the less he got the more the panic set in. He could no longer hear Suga, maybe because his phone had broke from water damage or because him mind was only allowing the thunder to shatter his thoughts.

He tried to curl into a ball, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he gasped for air, but his body refused to move. He couldn't remember ever being so cold, his teeth no longer chattering instead trying to get as much air into his hardened lungs as possible. 

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, his body shaking on the floor getting just enough breath in to stay awake but not enough to get his panic under control. He didn't hear the voice until it was right next to him, it wasn't the crackled sound that came from his phone so maybe the voice was real.

"You need to breath. Hinata, breath with me, in, two, three, out, two, three." He latched on the words letting them wash over them and control him. The stiffness in his lungs slowly melted away and he peeled his eyes open.

Over him was Kageyama, the other boys face scrunched up in worry. "Wh-what happened?" Hinata croaked. Kageyamas brows pulled closer together. "The others are coming now. I'll explain later, just focus on breathing." Kageyama carefully lifted Hinata up so that he leant against the taller boys chest, both of them feeling the lift of each other's chest as they each breathed. 

In the background Hinata could hear other voices but his eyelids felt heavy and he finally drifted into a freezing sleep.

~•~

Hinata woke to his hand being encased in someone else's, that other person being Kageyama. He lifted his head up and looked around the room he was lying in. "Kageyama?" He asked, slightly confused.

The black haired boys head shot up, his iris' red and his eyes puffy. "How do you feel?" He asked, carefully placing hinatas hand back on the crisp bed sheets. His body ached and pain was making its way through his body but he felt warm. "Sore... wh-what happened?" 

Kageyama was staring straight at Hinata like he would never see the red head again. Slowly his head lowered and Hinata stared as the taller boy began to cry. "Kageyama, do-don't cry. I don't know what's going on!" He said, feeling his own eyes fill with tears.

"I-I'm so glad you're okay." Kageyama said, letting out a shaky breath as he reached for hinatas hand again rotating his thumb on the top of his skin. "We- I thought you got ran over- Suga said he heard you scream. That a car hit your or something." 

Hinata fuzzy memory quickly cleared its haze and he despite the hospitals warmth a chill came over him. "I thought- I really thought it was going to hit me and I-I couldn't move to see how far away it was. It was so loud." Hinata said, feeling himself get breathless. 

"Dumbass, you need to breath." Kageyama scolded though the boys face was still twisted with concern. Hinata managed to nod, turning his hand over so he could grasp Kageyamas. "It was so cold." His voice was so quiet he wondered if Kageyama had actually heard him until Kageyama wrapped his arms around his shoulders, carefully so not to aggravate any of hinatas wounds.

"What's my diagnosis, dr  
Kageyama?" He asked, trying to sound more upbeat. Kageyama pulled back to look at him. "You had to get stitched for the wound in your side, you fractured multiple bones and you may have a concussion. And you got hypothermia but the doctors managed to heat you up again." Hinatas attempt at happy melted away and he hung his head.

~•~  
Hinata stayed in hospital for a few days longer, before being discharged. The rooms weren't big enough to get the whole volleyball team in and so they had decided to see him once he had left. Kageyama had stayed with him through most of the ordeal. 

"Can I go back now?" He whined, Kageyama shifting his eyes towards the red head. "Dumbass, we'll be there soon." He snapped back, though his signature sinister smile was plastered on his face. 

"To the top?" Hinata asked as they approached to the gym, and Kageyama only smiled in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Not so sure on the ending :///


End file.
